


The Make Up

by itsabravenewworld



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/itsabravenewworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I think it should happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Make Up

_The week before Christmas, Kurt received a package._  It had been left outside of his and Rachel’s apartment, pushed all the way up the door. Kurt looked around and down the stairs after he nearly tripped over it on a run to the store. He picked it up, glancing around once more and frowning.  No delivery man was in sight, and he hadn’t heard a knock on the door that morning, so it must have been left by an actual person. He searched the box over warily.

                It was small, wrapped in a bow, the green and red shiny wrapping paper folded tight and neat around each edge. On the paper were little snowmen and penguins that looked like they were dancing. Kurt smiled- it was very cute. He placed the box to his ear, and when he didn’t hear any sort of ticking, shook it. There was a muffled rattling, and a tiny flap of paper fluttered to the floor.

Kurt bent to pick it up, and pulled the bottom of his shirt down as it rode over his back. The card had the same design in the corner as the wrapping of the box did. It read:

                 _I’m sorry. Merry Christmas._

                Kurt swallowed the bile in his throat when he saw the neat scrawl, obviously his- obviously Blaine’s handwriting (no, of course he’s not  _his_ anymore). He had a quick internal debate on whether to actually open it or toss it out off of principle before shrugging and putting the package under his arm. He pulled his phone out and scrolled down to Blaine’s contact information. Taking a deep breath and summoning his courage, he let his finger hover over Blaine’s name before putting it down and pressing the phone to his ear.

                The phone rang twice before a click sounded off and Blaine grunted a greeting into the phone, obviously distracted. Kurt smiled warmly before realizing that he wasn’t supposed to find that endearing, no he w _as not._ “Hey, Blaine?”

                He heard a sharp intake of breath, some shuffling and a curse or two before Blaine said “Hi,” in a shy tone. “ _So what’s um,”_  a cough, “ _what’s up?”_

                “Blaine,” Kurt said, keeping his tone emotionless, but he felt  _wrecked._  Blaine’s voice alone was completely breaking him inside and he didn’t know how he was supposed to do this- “What’s in this box?”

                Blaine sighed. “ _Kurt, please. Just please open it.”_

                Kurt warily eyed his phone, unsure whether to hang up on Blaine or not and just throw the package away and just be done with this, he didn’t did all of this  _pain._ Instead,  _of course_ , he said “I’m putting the phone on speaker.” And Blaine sighed, relieved over the phone.

                 _“Thank you.”_

                Kurt scratched at the paper on the box for a second, getting enough under his nail to tear it and rip it apart. He glanced to the phone, as if Blaine were sitting there, and found himself tearing up silently when he realized he wasn’t and  _why_ he wasn’t. Or he did at least until Blaine cleared his throat nervously and he opened the box.

                “Blaine- I just- I don’t  _understand.”_ Inside the box were multiple white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies. They were stacked neatly on top of each other and- was he imagining it- no, he wasn’t; they were still  _warm. “_ How did you even- why did you-“ He shuddered an intake of breath through the tears now building up out of his control and almost, just almost spilling over his eyelids from the building pressure.

                 _“Kurt,”_  Blaine said nervously through the phone as Kurt just sat there silently crying in the middle of his hallway and trying to make his way to the living room. Blaine must have heard his sharp intakes of breath because he said  _“Kurt, please don’t cry, please don’t. Baby, I’m so sorry.”_

                At the pet name Kurt just let out a whine, a miserable, wet, honest to god whine and nearly collapsed onto the floor with the pain that seemed to punch through his chest and that was threatening to take his breath away.

“Why?” was all that he could ask. It came out as a gasp. “Why did you do this? Why?” His voice broke again.

                Blaine laughed drily.  _“I promised I’d bake you cookies. I promised and even though I screwed up, I’ll never break those promises. Except the last one, I royally just fucked up and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do but I’ll do it just so you’ll love me again.”_

                Kurt shook his head, feeling the tears hit his neck. He couldn’t say it right now, the pain was still so raw and real, he should be over it _,_ but he  _isn’t._ And the kicker is that he still loved him. Even through all the pain,  _Kurt loved Blaine._

“You did it, you hurt me.”

Blaine sounded on the verge of crying himself when he spoke.  _“I know and Kurt I am so sorry, you have to believe me. I was such a fucking **dick,**  I was just lonely and insecure. I didn’t know what to do, I felt like I was losing you-“_

                “So you thought you could just replace me with someone else before I would “break up” with you?” Kurt tried to sound angry but he was really just tired. Tired of everything.

                 _“No- God- I just. Hold on.”_  The door opened suddenly, and Blaine was  _there,_ invading his senses. He was dressed amazing, wearing a simple black polo shirt and tight jeans. His outfit was accentuated with a bright blue bowtie and actually seeing him made Kurt sob harder, now completely out of control and he attempted to catch his breath. “Kurt shh,” Blaine mumbled, breaking into his protective mode and moving to comfort him, but Kurt stepped back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want him closer, he always did, but he couldn’t handle any more confusion right now. Blaine looked just as pained and torn apart as he did as tears traced tracks down his face too.

“I have no idea what I was thinking, I just was so confused and scared. I don’t know what got into me, I shouldn’t have went over to his house or done anything or make you think I don’t love you, because I do, more than anything. Kurt I’m sorry.”

Kurt inhaled deeply, steeling himself.

                “What did you do with him?” He asked, afraid for the answer but also craving it. “Was it worth it?” Blaine shook his head once, eyes traveling up and down over and over again, taking in his appearance. Maybe Blaine was a masochist, because it looked as if seeing Kurt simply tortured him and he winced.

                “No, it wasn’t worth it,” Kurt let out a dry sob, and Blaine’s face crinkled in absolute misery, “but I went to his house, and he tried kissing me, but I realized there was something wrong and it wasn’t you; it wasn’t and no one would ever  _be **you**_ or as wonderful and perfect for me as you are. I love you so much Kurt, you don’t understand, I’m dying without you. I barely feel like I’m breathing, you fucking took one of my lungs away and locked away the keys to the hospital, it’s all so painful and I’m so  _sorry_  I did this to you. I don’t deserve you anymore after what I did, I don’t deserve anyone anymore because I’m an asshole, but just know I never wanted to hurt you because I love you.  _I love you.”_

                Kurt stared. And just stared.

                Blaine was breathing hard as Kurt just looked, dumbfounded. “Blaine-“ he breathed. “Blaine, you.”

                “What?” This time Kurt was the one to walk forward a step, and Blaine let himself feel hope, raw and unbridled hope, spindling through his entire being. His arms opened up a bit out of instinct and Kurt looked down once.

                A split second passed.

                And then Kurt  _launched_ into Blaine’s arms, kissing him with every single thing that he had, tears still flowing freely as their lips mashed together, and throwing his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine inhaled sharply before grabbing him roughly around the waist, closer,  _closer,_ and closer still. He couldn’t get him any closer, but he still tried, gripping at him, at his back and shoulders, just feeling him again. Feeling him, actually real and kissing him again, and he lost all control, kissing back, sucking and biting.

                Kurt felt overwhelmed, feeling the rough hands grabbing at him as though they would never let go. The familiar feel of hands- no, the familiar feeling of  _Blaine’s hands_ against his body, driving him to near madness. He twisted his fingers through curls, now free of gel- wow why didn’t he notice that before? and squeezed tightly, pulling his fingers together to tug and tug as they kissed, sloppy and wet and  _perfect_.

                “Blaine, you complete and utter-“ He bit Blaine’s bottom lip, actually smiling again when Blaine groaned, “ _dumbass.”_  

                Blaine pulled his head back for a second to look at him for a moment, confused. The distance became too much for him as he looked into Kurt’s eyes and connected their mouths again. “What doya mean?” He was muttering against their lips, barely separating to talk.

Kurt was desperately trying to breath, this was all so much at once, but he couldn’t stop, he just wanted more. God, he had missed kissing- he had missed kissing Blaine.

                “Blaine, you didn’t have sex with him?” Kurt had to check, had to make sure he wasn’t making this up and he had heard him right.

                “What-  _no!”_ Blaine nearly flew back in surprise, looking upset at the accusation. “Of course not, I would never ever do that-“ Kurt cut him off with another kiss.

                “God, you didn’t even  _kiss him,”_ Kurt sighed blissfully.

                Blaine laughed, the first one Kurt had heard in months, and he grinned. It was giddy with happiness, but also low and sultry from the kissing that had occurred. “No, I didn’t.”

                “I missed you.” That was all Kurt could say, all he could think.  _I missed you, I missed you, I missed you._

Blaine chuckled wetly as tears pooled up again. “I missed you too. So much.” He kissed him again. And again. Kurt was laughing now, beaming with joy.

                “I can’t believe all you did was go over to his house and you thought you  _cheated on me,”_ Kurt looked at him unbelievably, and Blaine shrunk, guilty. He went to apologize again, but Kurt stopped him with a hand on his mouth. “Blaine Anderson, the only thing that you should even apologize to me for right now, is making me go crazy because I thought I wasn’t enough for you, because what you did, was  _not cheating._ You told me it was a hook-up! God, Blaine that does not count as a hook-up or anything even close to it. You are completely allowed to go over to another guy’s house, and as long as you don’t end up playing tonsil hockey or actually having sex, it’s completely okay with me.”

                Blaine nodded under Kurt’s hand, and he removed it. They stood there for a long while, just holding each other and registering everything. After a while, Blaine pulled back a bit, rubbing a hand in circles along Kurt’s back. “Wow, this turned out better than I expected.”

                Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Yeah wait, I meant to ask you, how did you even get in here?” Blaine blushed, looking around, and Kurt already knew the answer.

                “Rachel,” they said simultaneously, laughing together.

                Blaine stayed silent for a while, stealing kisses every other second. “I called Rachel with the plan last week and she flew me out here. I’ve been staying in a hotel. God, I didn’t even need the Christmas song and flowers I planned on leaving, this is  _wonderful._ I am so happy right now, I can’t believe you forgave me.”

Kurt laughed. “That literally does not surprise me. Exactly what song did you have planned to sing?”

                “’Christmas Ain’t Christmas,” Blaine blushed when Kurt chuckled against his chest.

                “Well you know,” Kurt said lowly, “we still have our reunion song to sing. It’s a glee club tradition after all.” He stepped back, pointing to the piano. “Now play it, Anderson.”

                Laughing, Blaine ran over and seated himself, Kurt sitting next to him. He played the opening notes easily, obviously having practiced, and they both sang out loudly:

_Christmas just ain’t Christmas,_

_Without the one you love,_

_New Years just ain’t New Years,_

_Without the one you love._

                Random music rang out from behind the two of them, and Kurt sighed when he saw Rachel trying to run discretely across the hallway and closing the door, leaving her boombox on the floor.

_Underneath the mistletoe,_

_I saw a face all aglow,_

_Last year this time,_

_Now I’m staying home alone,_

_And my house is not a home,_

_Without that **guy** of mine._

They both started laughing too hard to finish the song, standing up and pulling each other close, just dancing along to the remainder of it, spinning in circles. Kurt watched their intertwined hands, smiling softly. When the song ended and the room became silent again, Blaine took both of his hands away. He placed them on Kurt’s hips, pushing him back until his knees were against the edge of the couch, and he just kept pushing until he fell down, Blaine landing right on top of him with a swift huff of air.  

Blaine kissed him, holding onto his jaw with one hand, and pulling his neck to tilt his head just right with the other. Their kissing quickly became heated, panting mouths and tongue and teeth clashing together. They were both whining and rutting before Kurt pushed Blaine away. Blaine’s eyes were dark with lust and he kissed him again, brain short circuiting from how much he had missed that- kissing.

“You know,” he mumbled when Blaine moved to suck and bite down his neck. “There’s one more thing we have to check off of our list.” Blaine moved back and smiled.

“Make up sex?”

“Make up sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blegh formatting


End file.
